Forbidden Love
by Cariad19
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter falls in love with Harry Potter's son.
1. Chapter 1

Having a mother that was a death eater isn't easy. Everyone thinks my mom will hurt them, but she's changed. She's not the deranged murderer she used to be. She's funny, caring and constantly worries what people think of her because of her past. People fear who my mother used to be. Who could blame them? My mother was Voldemort's right hand woman, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Walking through the train station full of muggles is easy. Walking through a train station full of witches and wizards that hate and fear my mother? Not so easy. I try not to look at people as my mother and I walk towards the train but I know all eyes are on us. My mother tried to convince me not to bring her with me to the train station but I wanted her there. I'm not ashamed of my mother and I never will be. She's not only my mother she's also my best friend. Holding my head up high I say my good byes to my mother and make my way onto the train knowing full well that everyone is watching me.

Finding an empty carriage I slip inside and close the door behind me, leaving the staring eyes behind. A let out a huge breath that I didn't realise I was holding. Standing on my tip toes I haul up my large shabby brown suitcase up into the luggage holder. I almost buckle under the weight of the suitcase but suddenly it's as if the suitcase is weightless. I feel a presence near me and I can smell the most amazing scent I've ever smelt it smells like a mixture of expensive cologne and pine. I look up and see two large tanned hands holding my suitcase and pushing it into the luggage holder. I turn around to see the body and face attached to the large tanned hands.

The first thing I see is a white fitted shirt showing a perfect sculptured body. I look up through my eyelashes and see the most beautiful boy on planet earth smiling down at me. My belly becomes infested with butterflies and heat zaps through my body like a lightning bolt. His dark green eyes sparkle like emeralds are lined by thick black eyelashes. His full lips are turned up into a huge smile and I can't get the image of me kissing those lips out of my head even though I know it will never happen. I don't know how long I stand there staring at him but it feels like it's been hours. After what seems like a century I'm pulled out of my trance by the sexiest low voice I've ever heard. 'Hi I'm James Potter'

I stare at him shocked. James Potter. Harry Potter's eldest son. I finally find my voice and stutter a reply 'H-hi I'm C-courtney Lestrange.' I focus my eyes anywhere other than his face not wanting to see the same disgust in his eyes as other peoples. My head snaps to him when I hear his reply and I can't believe his reply 'Nice to meet you Courtney Lestrange, mind if I share this carriage with you?' No one's ever stuck around after they find out my last name and who my mother is. So why the hell was James Potter, the son of the man my mother tried to kill not looking at me in disgust?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

We sat in silence most of the way to Hogwarts I read my favourite book from the muggle world 'Pride and prejudice' and I'm not sure what he was doing. I was on my favourite part when his voice startled me making me jump 'enjoying you're book?' I look up from my book and notice that he's staring at me, instantly my face feels hot and I know I'm blushing which makes me blush even more. He chuckles obviously noticing he made me jump 'sorry didn't mean to scare you'

'It's ok, and the answer to your question is yes I am enjoying my book it's my favourite. I've read it millions of times but it never gets old' Realising I'm babbling I shut up and look up at him through my eyelashes.

'I'm sorry if this is personal but I was just wondering, how come you're mums not in Azkaban? My parents said she was locked away. If you don't want to answer that's fine, I'm just curious' His question doesn't surprise me, I've been asked many times how my mother was let out of Azkaban.

'It's ok I get it a lot. Well my mum was locked away for a while and then they found it she was put under a curse making her evil. So they put her on parole. Don't worry she's harmless. She's ashamed of everything she did; she hardly comes out of the house.' I spoke to the floor not wanting to see his face just in case he looked scared or worse, repulsed. However once again his reply shocked me and I had to look up at his face and the only emotion that I saw was relaxed and I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

'That makes sense. My parents mentioned she was released and she was safe they just never mentioned why. Sorry for being so nosey. Anyway let's talk about you, is this your first year too?'

'It's okay. Yeah it's my first year and im pretty nervous to be honest'

'It's my first year too. Don't be nervous I'm sure you'll love it here and you'll make loads of friends' He smiled his beautiful big smile at me and I instantly smiled back. I know it sounds corny but my heart actually warmed when I looked into his eyes and I don't think I've ever felt comfortable talking about my mother to anyone else before. We talk for what seems forever but in reality were probably only an hour. Just when I think I may be falling for this boy my dreams get crushed by a blonde haired, blue eyed, preppy witch, literally.

'There you are babe! I've been looking for you' the most annoying high voice startled me out of my time on cloud nine. We didn't realise someone had entered until the voice startled us both and interrupted our conversation. James looked up at the girl and a small smile touched his lips before he replied.

'Hey sexy, sorry I couldn't find you on the platform.' Sexy, he just called her sexy. I felt like my heart had stopped, which is silly I know. I've only known the boy an hour and half get a hold of yourself Courtney!

'Are you going to introduce me to your new_ friend_?' the girl asked with a sneer in her voice when she said friend.

'Oh sure, Lizzie this is Courtney, Courtney this is Lizzie.' He gestures to us with his hand when he says our names. I can't help but feel happy when he says my name. I know I'm pathetic.

'Hi, I'm his girlfriend. How do you know James?' Lizzie asks eyeing me, no doubt looking to see if I'm competition.

'I just met him actually' I reply forcing a friendly smile on my face. I wish she would already. She finishes sizing me up obviously thinking im not a threat.

'Oh well isn't that lovely. Come on babe come sit with me and the guys' she replies cheerily and holding her hand out to James. He looks at her and then at me and then he stands up and takes Lizzies hand. His looks me in his eyes and I think I see a glint of sadness in them, but I think I'm just imagining things.

'Bye Courtney, see you around' and with that he walks out the door being led by his girlfriend, turning around once and smiling a small smile at me. I always thought people were being over dramatic but now I understand. I think my heart actually broke.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since I started my first year at Hogwarts. I got sorted into Slytherin, big shock! My mom says she's proud of me and that she's sure ill fit right in. I tell her I've made loads of friends and that everyone's kind to me. I hate lying but I know it will only hurt her more if she knew the truth. I sit alone at lunch and breakfast at the end of the Slytherin table every day and I have no friends. I try to stay away from the Great Hall as much as I can; usually I eat in the girl's bathrooms, the one with moaning myrtle. I know gross right? Myrtles not that bad actually, sure she moans a lot but can you blame her? She lives in a toilet for Merlin's sake! She understands. Everyday people look at me and whisper. I hold my head up high and pretend I can't hear them, until I get to the bathroom and then my walls crumble and I sob until there are no more tears.

I haven't spoken to James since the train ride, he's in some of my classes when Gryffindor and Slytherin's have lessons together but he never speaks to me. Sometimes he gives me a small smile if we catch each other's eye but that's it. I have however had the misfortune of talking to his airhead girlfriend. It seems she's made it her life mission to make my life hell. She keeps making jokes about my big hair and my ex-death eater mother. She pushed me down the stairs today, which is why I now have a huge lump and bruise on my head.

Walking into potions class early I take my usual seat at the back in the corner out of everyone's way. Potions is one of the classes I share with the Gryffindor's. I'm excited to see James but I'm scared Lizzie will try to hurt me again. As the rest of the class file in and take their seats I keep my head down hoping to stay unnoticed. But it would seem that today just isn't my day. Someone sits by me and I instantly go rigid. _Please don't be Lizzie._ I sigh a huge breath of relief when I notice the person sat by me isn't her, however it is a Gryffindor. I don't remember his name but I know he's friends with James. He turns his body towards me on the seat and flashes a toothy grin at me.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Wood. You're Courtney aren't you?"

"Um yeah that's me. Nice to meet you." I smile back hesitantly holding out my hand for him to shake. He chuckles and shakes my hand taking my small hand in his large one.

"So, you any good at potions? Because I suck at it, we will definitely fail if you're not any good!" he laughs.

"Y-you want to be my partner?" I stutter shocked.

"Duh! Come on it'll be fun, I'm really funny and I'm extremely charming" he winks at me when he says the last statement and I can feel the heat coming to my cheeks.

"um ok I guess it would be nice to have a partner for once" I say smiling at him. All the way through potions we talked while brewing our potion. He's really funny, I don't think I've smiled and laughed this much in a long time. He promised he'd be my partner for every potions lesson. We talked about my family and his family. His father used to go to school here too, Oliver Wood. Apparently he was really good at Quidditch and was the Captain. I can tell Tyler loves Quidditch from the way his eyes light up whenever he talks about it. He made me promise to go and watch him try out for the team and I'm so excited. He's my first friend in all my life, and I know we'll be friends for a long time.


End file.
